Spyro Heroes: Operation Marvel
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: Spyro and his friends have wound up in the Marvel universe! Inspired by "Dragon of Mystery" this is a collection of intro dialogues and win screens, based loosely off of Marvel vs. Capcom. Characters used are: Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Bianca, Pop Fizz, and Drobot.
1. Introduction Team Spyro

**AN: Hello! The Dragon Saver here! This story was inspired by "Dragon of Mystery" and his Spyro crossovers with Injustice and Overwatch. With his permission, I present a new crossover event. The Marvel universe is about to get a few new heroes as Spyro and his friends, quite literally, fall right in!**

 **As a quick disclaimer, I'm basing the Marvel characters mostly off of their MCU versions, though they also take inspiration off of the comic universe. The Spyro characters are my own version, based off of all three series.**

 **With that out of the way, let's introduce Spyro's team!**

* * *

Spyro, Purple Dragon

"A Hero with a heart of gold and upstanding morality. While he can be a bit cocky, he always puts his friends first and will never back down from doing what is right. As a purple dragon he can manipulate multiple elements, though he uses fire as his go-to tactic."

Cynder, Corrupted Dragon

"From a young age, Cynder was manipulated to do the bidding of her captor, Malefor. After a few encounters with Spyro, she realized the error of her ways and turned against her master. She's calculating and calm, while also resentful of her past actions and wants to become a hero to make up for them. Her time under the Dark Master's control gave her a plethora of dark abilities, from shadow breath to black lightning."

Hunter, Cheetah Ranger

"Hunter comes from the land of Avalar, where he worked with the resistance against the villainous Ripto. When Spyro came to their realm, he teamed up with the dragon to take back his world. Hunter is loyal and a master of the bow, but he can be a bit tactless when talking to others."

Bianca, Rabbit Mage

"Aspiring to become a mage, Bianca came under the teachings of the Sorceress, whom manipulated the rabbit to steal dragon eggs. After meeting Hunter and learning of the Sorceress' true intentions, Bianca turned against her teacher and joined Team Spyro. She fights with magic, though tends to mess up spells since she's still learning."

Pop Fizz, Psychotic Alchemist

"A gremlin from the floating islands known as Skylands, Pop Fizz is an alchemist with a rather unhealthy obsession with potions. He constantly experiments on himself, causing many mixed and often destructive results. While he's easily distracted, Spyro can count on Pop Fizz to lead a helping hand when called upon."

Drobot, Dragon Scientist

"A talented engineer, "Drobot" is the moniker used by this dragon hero. An understudy for the Professor, Drobot uses ancient technology to augment their body, giving them laser vision, tactical blade gears, and thrusters to fly faster. Drobot sought out Spyro to join the purple dragon's cause, and since then has acted as the brains of the team."

* * *

 **Now that we know who we're dealing with, next chapter will have them facing off with their first opponent: Iron Man!**


	2. Iron Man

**Spyro and allies are about to face the Invincible Iron Man!**

 **To explain the format here, each character will have four dialogues with each hero: two where the Spyro character starts, and two where the Marvel character starts. Each pairing will also have a win quote, one where the Spyro character wins and one where the Marvel character wins. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Spyro: A robot is Earth's first line of defense?

Iron Man: Not a robot, an advanced suit of armor.

Spyro: Huh, learn something new every day.

Iron Man: I've faced dragons before.

Spyro: A bit overconfident, Tony?

Iron Man: JARVIS? Load up the Fin Fang Foom protocol.

Spyro: How many suits do you have?

Iron Man: I plan for any contingency.

Spyro: Then hopefully you won't mind me trashing this armor.

Iron Man: Who's side are you on?

Spyro: The side that fights for others.

Iron Man: Then prove it.

(If Spyro wins): Guess your armor couldn't take the heat.

(If Iron Man wins): Fin Fang Foom was more a challenge.

* * *

Cynder: Are you this world's version of a golem?

Iron Man: Lady, I'm a man of science, not magic.

Cynder: Then let's see if you fare better than they did.

Iron Man: I'm currently working on a "Dragon Buster" armor.

Cynder: Do you distrust us, Tony?

Iron Man: I just like to be prepared for any occasion.

Cynder: I still regret what I did under Malefor's control.

Iron Man: We all have our own personal demons.

Cynder: After this, maybe we can help each other.

Iron Man: How about I take you out for dinner?

Cynder: Sorry, already in a relationship.

Iron Man: It's Spyro, isn't it?

(If Cynder Wins): Better luck next time, Tony.

(If Iron Man Wins): You're not the first dark dragon I've defeated.

* * *

Hunter: I will show you the power of nature.

Iron Man: Let's see if you can handle my armor.

Hunter: May my arrow fly true.

Iron Man: Hawkeye!? What did the High Evolutionary do to you?

Hunter: I don't know who this 'Hawkeye' is.

Iron Man: Bruce and I will fix you after I capture you.

Hunter: I heard you're holding auditions for Avengers members.

Iron Man: Sorry, we've already got an archer.

Hunter: There can never be too much of a good thing.

Iron Man: Can I interest you in an armor?

Hunter: Tempting, but I think it would just slow me down.

Iron Man: Let me know if you change your mind.

(If Hunter wins): Not even your armor could stop my arrow.

(If Iron Man wins): JARVIS? Add "Cat Buster" to my list.

* * *

Bianca: Let's get this over with.

Iron Man: Got somewhere to be?

Bianca: Hunter found a great spot for our date.

Iron Man: I don't remember inviting any "Playboy" bunnies.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

Iron Man: So, you're just a normal party crasher then.

Bianca: Not the first sorcerer you've faced?

Iron Man: Not by a long shot.

Bianca: Then let's hope I put up a decent fight.

Iron Man: Time to test the anti-magic shields on this model.

Bianca: A bit over-confident, Tony?

Iron Man: Just want to be ready for any contingency.

(If Bianca wins): You've met your match, Man of Iron.

(If Iron Man wins): The Mandarin was more of a challenge.

* * *

Pop Fizz: Ooooh, I wonder what my potions will do to you?

Iron Man: Yeah, I'd rather not stain the armor.

Pop Fizz: Too late; let's fight!

Iron Man: How often do you drink those potions?

Pop Fizz: At every meal of the day!

Iron Man: If you need an intervention, I'm here for you.

Pop Fizz: Ah! An Arkeyan drone!

Iron Man: Not a drone, just a guy in a suit.

Pop Fizz: Prepare to die, robot!

Iron Man: You remind me of Bruce.

Pop Fizz: Does he like potions too?

Iron Man: No, but he does turn into a giant rage monster.

(If Pop Fizz wins): Looks like my acid cut through your armor like butter!

(If Iron Man wins): And I thought I had a drinking problem…

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Anthony Stark.

Iron Man: You can just call me "Tony," Drobot.

Drobot: "Tony" registered to my database.

Iron Man: I see you have your own armor.

Drobot: Your tech is interesting as well.

Iron Man: Maybe we can collab after this.

Drobot: Have the Arkeyans spread their influence to this world as well?

Iron Man: No. I'm just a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

Drobot: Engaging lethal force.

Iron Man: Ultron got his hands on a dragon!?

Drobot: Ultron is not my creator. I made myself what you see.

Iron Man: What's worse than Ultron? A robot dragon.

(If Drobot wins): Target: Iron Man has been subdued.

(If Iron Man wins): My tech is superior, even across dimensions.

* * *

 **The Iron Avenger is done. Up next: Captain America!**


	3. Captain America

**When Captain America throws his mighty shield, will Spyro have to yield? Let's find out!**

* * *

Spyro: I've seen that symbol everywhere. What does it mean?

Captain America: To some, it means freedom.

Spyro: You must be honored to wear it then.

Captain America: So, you accidentally burned down the training room…

Spyro: Uh, I'm sorry?

Captain America: Try to be more careful next time.

Spyro: I heard that you were frozen in ice for decades.

Captain America: I missed so much in that time.

Spyro: Maybe I won't use my Ice breath for this fight.

Captain America: You keeping up, Spyro?

Spyro: Hah! I could do this all day.

Captain America: I like your attitude, soldier.

(If Spyro wins): It was an honor sparring with you, Cap.

(If Captain America wins): The Dragon Realms are safe in your hands, Spyro.

* * *

Cynder: I hope you can overlook my past.

Captain America: I had a friend that was in a similar position to you.

Cynder: Maybe I could meet him someday.

Captain America: I'm glad that you're on our side, Cynder.

Cynder: I'll do my best, Captain.

Captain America: At ease. We're all equals here.

Cynder: No way, it's Captain America!

Captain America: You've heard of me?

Cynder: Spyro wouldn't stop talking about you!

Captain America: How bad is the Dark Master?

Cynder: You know HYDRA? Malefor was arguably worse.

Captain America: At least you turned to the right side.

(If Cynder Wins): I'm glad that this world has heroes like you.

(If Captain America Wins): If you ever fall to darkness again, I won't stop until you're saved.

* * *

Hunter: Is a shield that great of a weapon?

Captain America: It's handier than you think.

Hunter: I'll let my arrows be the judge of that.

Captain America: Hawkeye? What's with the cheetah outfit?

Hunter: I think you got the wrong archer.

Captain America: Sorry about that. You must be one of Spyro's friends.

Hunter: I sense that you are a great warrior.

Captain America: I never know when to quit.

Hunter: Spyro is much the same way.

Captain America: Ready for our fight, Hunter?

Hunter: Ready as you are, Captain.

Captain America: May the best man win.

(If Hunter wins): Bow versus shield? Bow wins.

(If Captain America wins): Spyro is right to have you as an ally.

* * *

Bianca: What's with the outfit?

Captain America: It's a symbol of freedom.

Bianca: Looks more in fitting for a stage show.

Captain America: I heard that you were tricked by a sorceress.

Bianca: Not my best moment.

Captain America: We all make mistakes. The difference is how we learn from them.

Bianca: Hey Steve, could I test some spells on your Shield?

Captain America: As long as you don't turn it into a sheep again.

Bianca: That was one time!

Captain America: Do you have time for some training, Bianca?

Bianca: Sure Cap! What's the lesson?

Captain America: Try to not get hit.

(If Bianca wins): Looks like my magic overcame the Super Soldier.

(If Captain America wins): You were close. A bit more training and you could beat me someday.

* * *

Pop Fizz: You got you're powers from a magic potion too!?

Captain America: I think the Super Soldier formula was more than that.

Pop Fizz: Oh well. Let's see who's the strongest!

Captain America: You remind me a lot of Dr. Banner.

Pop Fizz: He seems to be avoiding me…

Captain America: I think you might stress him out a bit.

Pop Fizz: I wonder if my potions can melt through your shield?

Captain America: It's gotten me out of a lot of tough situations.

Pop Fizz: Then one more shouldn't be too much of a problem!

Captain America: Pop Fizz, why weren't you at training today?

Pop Fizz: Sorry Cap! I was coming up with new chemical formulas.

Captain America: Just remember that training your body is as important as training your mind.

(If Pop Fizz wins): Wow! Even in my Berserker form he was keeping up with me!

(If Captain America wins): While Pop Fizz is strong, I worry about his mental health.

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Captain Steve Rogers.

Captain America: No need to be so formal, Drobot. We're all friends here.

Drobot: Adding "Captain America" to "Friend" database.

Captain America: Your tech reminds me of what HYRDA used back in the day.

Drobot: I can assure you that I only use this armor to protect others.

Captain America: Good to have you on our side, Drobot.

Drobot: I find it highly improbable that a member of your species could survive being frozen for that long.

Captain America: The Super Soldier formula does things to you.

Drobot: Further study is required.

Captain America: Are you one of Ultron's creations?

Drobot: I am Drobot. I was created to protect the Dragon Realms.

Captain America: Oh, you must be with Spyro. My mistake.

(If Drobot wins): Subject "Captain America" has been thoroughly analyzed.

(If Captain America wins): You remind me of Tony. If he was a dragon, of course.

* * *

 **The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan has come and gone. Next Time: The Incredible Hulk!**


	4. Hulk

**One's a dragon, and one's a product of science. Which one is the true monster?**

* * *

Spyro: Dr. Banner!?

Hulk: Puny Banner not home. Only Hulk!

Spyro: What's happened to you!?

Hulk: Hulk smash puny dragon!

Spyro: Don't underestimate me, Hulk.

Hulk: [Roars]

Spyro: You need to calm down, Hulk.

Hulk: Spyro need to calm down!

Spyro: Don't make me go Dark on you.

Hulk: Spyro... stay back...

Spyro: Come on, Bruce. You're stronger than this!

Hulk: Hulk is strongest there is!

(If Spyro wins): That should calm you down, Bruce.

(If Hulk wins): Hulk like raging fire; Spyro like smoldering fire.

* * *

Cynder: Are you one of those Gnorcs that Spyro told me about?

Hulk: Hulk is Hulk!

Cynder: Glad we could clear that up then.

Hulk: Hulk smash pretty dragon!

Cynder: Was that a compliment or a threat?

Hulk: [Roars]

Cynder: We both have our monsters, Dr. Banner.

Hulk: No Banner, only Hulk!

Cynder: Let me help you through this.

Hulk: Where did pretty dragon go!?

Cynder: You can't smash a shadow, Hulk.

Hulk: Hulk strongest there is!

(If Cynder wins): We will find a cure, Dr. Banner. Someday.

(If Hulk wins): Pretty lady hurt Hulk. Hulk smash!

* * *

Hunter: Is Gnasty Gnorc back?

Hulk: Hulk not know Gnorc. Only Hulk!

Hunter: Big, loud, green. Same to me.

Hulk: Hulk smash cat man!

Hunter: [sighs] Would you like to pet my fur after this?

Hulk: … Hulk would like that.

Hunter: Gamma rays are some pretty powerful stuff, huh?

Hulk: Cat man talk too much!

Hunter: Though it also makes you lack in the brain department, apparently.

Hulk: [Roars]

Hunter: Sorry, not that kind of cat.

Hulk: Cat speaks!?

(If Hunter wins): Man, that was tough. Give me a Gnorc any day.

(If Hulk wins): Cat like arrow man. Hulk still smash!

* * *

Bianca: What are you?

Hulk: Hulk is strongest there is!

Bianca: That doesn't exactly answer my question.

Hulk: Hulk pet pretty bunny!

Bianca: Hey! The only person that can lay their hands on me is Hunter!

Hulk: Hulk smash cat man then!

Bianca: Dr. Banner, how goes your experiments?

Hulk: No Banner, only Hulk!

Bianca: Well, that answers my question.

Hulk: Bianca… help me…

Bianca: Bruce? Is that you in there?

Hulk: Puny Banner! Hulk smash!

(If Bianca wins): Let me calm you with my magic, Hulk.

(If Hulk wins): Pretty bunny is Hulk's now!

* * *

Pop Fizz: Oh wow! Another person like me!

Hulk: No one is like Hulk!

Pop Fizz: We'll see about that~!

Hulk: [Roars]

Pop Fizz: [Roars back]

Hulk: … blue monster scares even Hulk.

Pop Fizz: Hey Dr. Banner! Did you like my potion?

Hulk: Pop Fizz... [Roars]

Pop Fizz: Uh oh! Didn't expect that.

Hulk: Hulk smash puny blue monster!

Pop Fizz: I think a potion could even the odds.

Hulk: Hulk strongest there is!

(If Pop Fizz wins): I wonder what Gamma Rays could do for me?

(If Hulk wins): Blue monster puny like Banner. Hulk is strongest!

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Dr. Bruce Banner.

Hulk: No Banner, only Hulk!

Drobot: ERROR: corrupted DNA detected. Engaging defense systems.

Hulk: Hulk smash metal dragon!

Drobot: Detecting dangerous amounts of Gamma radiation.

Hulk: [Roars]

Drobot: Dr. Banner, what is the problem?

Hulk: Drobot… stay back… [Roars]

Drobot: Hulk counter measures coming online.

Hulk: Do you know my secret?

Drobot: WARNING: stress levels rising.

Hulk: Hulk always angry!

(If Drobot wins): "Hulk" has been added to list of "Avoid at All Costs."

(If Hulk wins): Metal man couldn't stop me. Metal dragon couldn't either!

* * *

 **Spyro barely manage to avoid getting smashed. Next time: Thor!**


	5. Thor

**Time for the God of Thunder to step into the ring!**

* * *

Spyro: Are you this world's Guardian of Lightning?

Thor: Nay. I am Thor, God of Thunder!

Spyro: Then why do you control lightning?

Thor: My hammer shall strike you down, dragon!

Spyro: Wait! Can't we talk this out?

Thor: Ah! The beast speaks!

Spyro: You ready for this, Thor?

Thor: Verily, Spyro!

Spyro: Just to warn you, I'm not holding back.

Thor: This is not my first bout with a dragon, Spyro.

Spyro: I can assure you that I'm nothing like the dragons of your world.

Thor: We shall see.

(If Spyro wins): For a god, that wasn't that hard of a fight.

(If Thor wins): You fought well, young dragon!

* * *

Cynder: You remind me of Volteer.

Thor: Is he your world's God of Thunder?

Cynder: No, it's just that you both don't ever shut up.

Thor: Is this a trick of Loki?

Cynder: Loki who?

Thor: Don't play tricks with me, brother!

Cynder: You're not the only one that can control lightning.

Thor: Then let us do battle, young dragon!

Cynder: I had a friend that would call me that.

Thor: I've faced dragons bigger than you before, Cynder.

Cynder: Maybe I would be more to your standards in my corrupted form?

Thor: We shall see next time we face off.

(If Cynder wins): I've bested the Guardians and Malefor. A god is just the next level.

(If Thor wins): While your mastery of lightning is commendable, my hammer is still mightier!

* * *

Hunter: Huh. Never thought I'd be facing a god today.

Thor: Then prepare yourself, mortal!

Hunter: I'll make every shot count.

Thor: What trickery is this?

Hunter: No tricks. Just a cheetah with a bow.

Thor: Loki! Come out and show yourself!

Hunter: I heard that your brother has a knack for opposing you Avenger guys.

Thor: He's adopted.

Hunter: Oh. That explains it.

Thor: Behold, the mighty Thor!

Hunter: Could you stop the thunder? You're scaring my bird.

Thor: Sorry, friend Hunter.

(If Hunter wins): Bianca won't believe this...

(If Thor wins): Might I offer you a place in Valhalla?

* * *

Bianca: Where did you get that hammer?

Thor: It was foraged with the power of a star.

Bianca: Maybe I should get something better than my wand…

Thor: Halt there, you vile witch!

Bianca: Not all witches are vile, you know.

Thor: You were sent by Loki for sure.

Bianca: Thor, why are you against magic?

Thor: My brother Loki has played me for a fool on many occasions.

Bianca: Rest assured, I only want to help people with my magic.

Thor: Lady Bianca, this drink you brought me was divine!

Bianca: … that's just spring water from my world, Thor.

Thor: I like it! Another!

(If Bianca wins): I hope I can change your mind on magic someday.

(If Thor wins): Sir Hunter is lucky to have you at his side.

* * *

Pop Fizz: Woah! Who are you?

Thor: I am Thor, son of Odin.

Pop Fizz: I'm Pop Fizz. Good to meet you!

Thor: How did a frost giant get here?

Pop Fizz: No, I'm a Magic Skylander.

Thor: This must be one of Loki's tricks.

Pop Fizz: Hey Thor! Can I see your hammer?

Thor: Only those that are worthy can lift Mjolnir.

Pop Fizz: Come on, gimme it!

Thor: "Pop Fizz." What an odd name.

Pop Fizz: As if "Thor Odinson" is a normal name.

Thor: I knew many Sons back in the day.

(If Pop Fizz wins): Hulk put up a better fight!

(If Thor wins): A being that changes forms… was he actually a Skrull?

* * *

Drobot: Target not found in my database.

Thor: I am Thor, God of Thunder!

Drobot: Adding "Thor" to database. Prepare data gathering.

Thor: Has Ultron allied himself with Loki?

Drobot: Negative. I was made of my own design.

Thor: Have at you, robotic fiend!

Drobot: Detecting high amounts of static electricity.

Thor: I am not the God of Thunder for nothing.

Drobot: Thunder is only a product of lightning. Your title is incorrect.

Thor: Be on guard, Sir Drobot!

Drobot: Preparing lightning countermeasures.

Thor: Let us see if your "Arkeyan" tech can stand up to Mjolnir.

(If Drobot wins): Updating potential materials for projects: Uru metal…

(If Thor wins): Your armor was no match for the Mighty Thor!

* * *

 **Thor's battle has been completed. Next time: Black Widow!**


	6. Black Widow

**Black Widow is on a mission. What is it? Taking down Spyro and friends.**

* * *

Spyro: So, you're the Spider guy, right?

Black Widow: I had the spider theme before he was in diapers.

Spyro: I'll take that as a "No" then.

Black Widow: Fury, I've found Spyro.

Spyro: How do you know my name?

Black Widow: SHIELD knows what they need to know.

Spyro: How do I know if I can trust you?

Black Widow: As a spy, I don't trust anyone.

Spyro: Come on, Natasha. Lighten up.

Black Widow: I'm looking for Cynder.

Spyro: Don't lay a hand on her!

Black Widow: The hard way it is then.

(If Spyro wins): I know you have trust issues, but you can trust me, Widow.

(If Black Widow wins): Fury? I'm bringing Spyro back to base.

* * *

Cynder: I know what it's like to be used as a weapon.

Black Widow: I don't need your sympathy.

Cynder: [sighs] And I thought we would bond over that.

Black Widow: The Red Room made me who I am.

Cynder: But they don't define who you are.

Black Widow: Conditioning is hard to break.

Cynder: I hope you can find happiness, Natasha.

Black Widow: I know a distraction when I see one, Cynder.

Cynder: Darn, I thought you wouldn't notice.

Black Widow: I'm looking for Spyro.

Cynder: If you want him, you're going to have to go through me!

Black Widow: You're both so protective of each other…

(If Cynder wins): We're similar, but I chose to leave my past behind; You embraced it.

(If Black Widow wins): When you come to, I have an offer to make you…

* * *

Hunter: My bird told me you were coming this way.

Black Widow: Am I losing my edge?

Hunter: No, just don't underestimate my animal friends.

Black Widow: You remind me of Clint.

Hunter: Isn't it dangerous to use your real names on a mission?

Black Widow: Not if the target is eliminated first.

Hunter: You're Spider-Woman, right?

Black Widow: Jess is on maternity leave at the moment.

Hunter: Ah. Good for her, then.

Black Widow: SHIELD could use more people like you.

Hunter: Don't you already have Hawkeye?

Black Widow: I meant those willing to do what is necessary for the greater good.

(If Hunter wins): I've felt worse bites from actual spiders. Those darts were nothing to me.

(If Black Widow wins): You'll need more than a bow to make it in this world.

* * *

Bianca: Are you going to double cross me, Natasha?

Black Widow: Depends. Are you on our side?

Bianca: Then I have nothing to worry about.

Black Widow: I lost a good friend to a magician once.

Bianca: Trust me, I'm nothing like Loki.

Black Widow: Then prove it.

Bianca: I don't think "Black Widow" suits you.

Black Widow: What would you suggest, then?

Bianca: How about "Scary Russian Lady?"

Black Widow: Tell me where Hunter is?

Bianca: What do you want with him?

Black Widow: Looks like I'll have to force it out of you.

(If Bianca wins): Geez, and I thought the Sorceress was intimidating…

(If Black Widow wins): You need to rely less on that wand of yours, Bianca.

* * *

Pop Fizz: Where did you come from?

Black Widow: Fury, I've found the target.

Pop Fizz: Uh oh. Time for a fight!

Black Widow: The sun's getting real low, big guy.

Pop Fizz: … What are you doing?

Black Widow: Damn it. Not Bruce.

Pop Fizz: Could I offer you one of my potions?

Black Widow: A spy never takes drinks from others.

Pop Fizz: Oh well. It was worth a shot.

Black Widow: What are you?

Pop Fizz: I'm Pop Fizz!

Black Widow: I don't get paid enough for this.

(If Pop Fizz wins): That was weird. Oh well I win!

(If Black Widow wins): It's always the crazy ones that are hardest to take down.

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Natasha Romanoff.

Black Widow: Fury, it's got facial recognition technology.

Drobot: State your purpose or prepare to be eliminated.

Black Widow: I've faced enough robots to know how to defeat you.

Drobot: I am more than machine, Black Widow.

Black Widow: I've faced cyborgs as well, Drobot.

Drobot: Your tech is no match for my armor.

Black Widow: I don't need my weapons to defeat you.

Drobot: Engaging defensive protocol.

Black Widow: Fury, Ultron has got his hands on a dragon.

Drobot: False. I am of my own creation.

Black Widow: Put the other Avengers on standby. I'm going in.

(If Drobot wins): Your tactics were no match for my technology.

(If Black Widow wins): Fury? Get the scientists down here. There's some new tech on the black market…

* * *

 **The super spy has come and gone. Next time: we finish the Avengers line-up with Hawkeye!**


	7. Hawkeye

**He's just a guy with arrows, but he's here to take on Spyro anyway.**

* * *

Spyro: Are you this realm's Hunter?

Hawkeye: Who? The name's Clint Barton.

Spyro: Nice to meet you. I'm Spyro.

Hawkeye: A dragon? Now I've seen everything.

Spyro: Iron Man said you've faced them before.

Hawkeye: Sorry, giant monsters are above my pay grade.

Spyro: From your name, I'm guessing you have super sight.

Hawkeye: Nope. I'm mostly deaf, though.

Spyro: Oh, sorry about that.

Hawkeye: Spyro, want to help out with target practice?

Spyro: Sure. What do you need me to do?

Hawkeye: Just stand still so I can aim.

(If Spyro wins): Don't you humans have more advanced weaponry than arrows?

(If Hawkeye wins): Wow. I didn't think I'd win that!

* * *

Cynder: Hunter?

Hawkeye: Why do all of you guys mistake me for him?

Cynder: Sorry about that!

Hawkeye: So, you used to work for the bad guys too?

Cynder: I try to put my past behind me.

Hawkeye: Don't we all.

Cynder: Clint, how are the kids?

Hawkeye: They've been asking when Aunt Cynder will come over.

Cynder: I'll make time after this.

Hawkeye: Look over there!

Cynder: Is that your best tactic?

Hawkeye: Darn it. So close.

(If Cynder wins): You might want to stick to being a family man, Clint.

(If Hawkeye wins): You remind me of Natasha. The kids think so too.

* * *

Hunter: So, humans use arrows as well.

Hawkeye: We've been using them longer than you have, cat man.

Hunter: Why do I seriously doubt that?

Hawkeye: So, you must be the Hunter that I've heard about.

Hunter: Yes, that's my name.

Hawkeye: Oh, I thought that was your hero name.

Hunter: Time to test our skills.

Hawkeye: May the best man win.

Hunter: Agreed.

Hawkeye: Where have I seen you before…

Hunter: Oh? You recognize me?

Hawkeye: Right! You're one of those Thundercats, right?

(If Hunter wins): My arrows flew true. Good match, Clint.

(If Hawkeye wins): I can now say that I am the best archer in two worlds.

* * *

Bianca: Hunter!?

Hawkeye: Why does everyone say that to me?

Bianca: Don't worry, I'll fix this!

Hawkeye: Cheetahs, bunnies, dragons… what else is there?

Bianca: We've got penguins, monkeys, kangaroos, and yetis!

Hawkeye: Great. Even more I have to deal with.

Bianca: Clint, I heard that you used to work for the bad guys as well.

Hawkeye: If you ever need anyone to talk about, I'm here for you.

Bianca: [laughs] thanks, Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: Sorry lady, but Tony's party is over.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

Hawkeye: Looks like we got a crasher, then.

(If Bianca wins): Maybe I should introduce you to Hunter after this.

(If Hawkeye wins): I've faced magicians before. Not a big fan.

* * *

Pop Fizz: Flameslinger? Is that you!?

Hawkeye: [sighs] Oh well, at least I wasn't mistaken for-

Pop Fizz: Oh wait, you're this world's Hunter, right?

Hawkeye: What exactly are you?

Pop Fizz: I'm Pop Fizz!

Hawkeye: And I thought dragons would be the weirdest thing I see today.

Pop Fizz: Time for a fight!

Hawkeye: Couldn't we just talk about this?

Pop Fizz: To late!

Hawkeye: I'll never get what Spyro sees in you.

Pop Fizz: Hey, I always stick up for my friends.

Hawkeye: The Hulk is more reliable than you.

(If Pop Fizz wins): I've fought Hunter before. This was nothing!

(If Hawkeye wins): I think I need to lay down and think about what just happened…

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Clint Barton.

Hawkeye: At least someone recognizes me!

Drobot: Activating Hunter countermeasures.

Hawkeye: Guys, I think Ultron is back.

Drobot: Ultron is but a robot. I am more than machine.

Hawkeye: That's not exactly comforting.

Drobot: Your primitive arrows are no match for my armor.

Hawkeye: I've taking out robots, you know.

Drobot: That is not an accurate measurement of my power.

Hawkeye: A dragon in armor? What, do you have lasers too?

Drobot: Charging laser vision.

Hawkeye: Me and my big mouth.

(If Drobot wins): Statistically, this battle was over before it was won.

(If Hawkeye wins): I've fought robots and dragons, but a robot dragon? That's a whole other thing.

* * *

 **And thus, all of the Avengers have been assembled. Next time: We** _ **swing**_ **into a new group of characters!**


	8. Spider-Man

**Like a streak of light, Spider-Man arrives just in time!**

* * *

Spyro: Who are you?

Spider-Man: I'm the spectacular Spider-Man!

Spyro: Sorry, never heard of you.

Spider-Man: No way! You're a dragon!

Spyro: Stay focused kid.

Spider-Man: Wait 'til Mr. Stark hears about this!

Spyro: What's your motivation, Pete?

Spider-Man: My Uncle Ben's words: with great power, there must also come great responsibility.

Spyro: He sounds like a wise man that I know…

Spider-Man: Hey Spyro, can I run a field test with you?

Spyro: I'm always up for a little target practice, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Time to see if my flame-retardant webbing works.

(If Spyro wins): I know what it's like to be a young hero. Don't ever give up, kid.

(If Spider-Man wins): I've gotta tell Miles about this adventure.

* * *

Cynder: Hey, Spider-Man!

Spider-Man: Woah, the dragon knows me!?

Cynder: That guy on the news doesn't think very highly of you. Prove him wrong.

Spider-Man: Wait, do I know you from anywhere?

Cynder: I don't think so…

Spider-Man: Wait, I got it! You're the dragon lady from that old cartoon, right?

Cynder: I can't believe Tony sent a kid to fight me.

Spider-Man: hey, I can hold my own!

Cynder: I have a problem with child soldiers. It's personal…

Spider-Man: Where's the teacher?

Cynder: I _am_ the teacher.

Spider-Man: [gulps] Go easy on me, Ms. Dragon lady.

(If Cynder wins): I'm going to have to talk with Tony about this…

(If Spider-Man wins): Yikes. And I thought Venom was the scariest guy I've faced…

* * *

Hunter: By your costume, I'm guessing you're Spider-Boy.

Spider-Man: Actually, I'm Spider- _Man_.

Hunter: Hmmm… No, I'm pretty sure you're too young to be a man.

Spider-Man: Were you bitten by a radioactive cheetah?

Hunter: No, I was born this way.

Spider-Man: Oh, tough break.

Hunter: Iron Man sent me to pick you up.

Spider-Man: Tell Mr. Stark that I don't need a baby-sitter.

Hunter: Looks like diplomacy has failed here.

Spider-Man: So, you're best friends with Spyro, right?

Hunter: Have you met him?

Spider-Man: I might have accidentally webbed him up earlier.

(If Hunter wins): These superheroes keep getting more colorful.

(If Spider-Man wins): Hawkeye is a better shot than you.

* * *

Bianca: Prepare to be amazed!

Spider-Man: I already have villain that uses illusions.

Bianca: Darn it. He's cramping my style.

Spider-Man: Were you bitten by a radioactive bunny?

Bianca: Were you bitten by a radioactive human?

Spider-Man: Touché.

Bianca: Your world relies a lot on technology.

Spider-Man: Us humans have made a lot of great things, huh?

Bianca: I'm still trying to get why you don't use portal transport more often.

Spider-Man: This is the part why everyone jumps out and yells "Surprise!" right?

Bianca: Uh… what?

Spider-Man: So, you're not throwing me a surprise party, then.

(If Bianca wins): Such strange heroes this world has.

(If Spider-Man wins): I've fought a rabbit villain before. This was only slightly weirder than that.

* * *

Pop Fizz: Oh-oh, let me guess! A lab accident gave you powers, right?

Spider-Man: how did you know!?

Pop Fizz: Just a lucky guess!

Spider-Man: Are you one of those monsters from that old movie?

Pop Fizz: Uh… I'm just gonna get ready to fight.

Spider-Man: Rule number one- don't feed them after midnight.

Pop Fizz: Hey, Spider-Guy! Where's the best place to get some volatile chemicals?

Spider-Man: You could try Horizon- and I shouldn't have told you that.

Pop Fizz: Thanks for the help!

Spider-Man: Hey Smurf, look over here?

Pop Fizz: Who the heck are you?

Spider-Man: [sighs] I'm Spider-Man, the hero that's about to kick your butt.

(If Pop Fizz wins): Now to see if I can replicate your powers with a potion of my own…

(If Spider-Man wins): Once again my knowledge of movies aids me.

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Peter Parker.

Spider-Man: Dude! Secret identities!

Drobot: Correction. Target identified as Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: You're a dragon with robot armor. That's awesome!

Drobot: I could build you your own armor after this.

Spider-Man: I've already got one of those. Now, if I could get my own giant robot…

Drobot: The media of this world does not paint you in a positive light.

Spider-Man: [sighs] That's JJJ for you. Always on my case.

Drobot: I will see if we can increase your positive reputation.

Spider-Man: Drobot, can I ask you a question?

Drobot: State your purpose.

Spider-Man: I… might have accidentally activated one of your inventions. Do you know how to turn it off?

(If Drobot wins): Your data will be used for further research of this world.

(If Spider-Man wins): "Spider-Man Fights Robot Dragon." Now that's a headline for the Bugle.

* * *

 **The friendly neighborhood hero has come to fight. Next Time: our first villain crashes the party!**


	9. Green Goblin

**What? A villain has broken into this story!? Hopefully Spyro and company can take of this…**

* * *

Spyro: What's an elf doing here?

Green Goblin: I'm not an elf, I'm the Green Goblin!

Spyro: Nice alliteration there.

Green Goblin: Time to fry, hero!

Spyro: Jokes on you, I'm the one with the fire power around here.

Green Goblin: You're just like the web-head- always getting in my way.

Spyro: I've got you now, Goblin!

Green Goblin: You've still got to catch me, Spyro!

Spyro: Then stop talking and start fighting.

Green Goblin: What's got you so riled up?

Spyro: What did you do to Cynder!?

Green Goblin: [laughs] She'll be sleeping with the fishes soon!

(If Spyro wins): Time to see who's really behind the mask…

(If Green Goblin wins): Down came the Goblin and took the dragon out!

* * *

Cynder: What is that stench?

Green Goblin: Just my patented knock-out gas!

Cynder: Good thing I'm immune to poison, then.

Green Goblin: I've gotten in contact with your former general, Cynder.

Cynder: Gaul lives!?

Green Goblin: No one truly dies, dragon.

Cynder: You're going down, Goblin!

Green Goblin: Don't be so sure, dragon.

Cynder: I've dealt with your kind before. Never underestimate me.

Green Goblin: Wake up, my dark beauty.

Cynder: What did you do to me?

Green Goblin: You'll be part of my goblin army soon! [laughs]

(If Cynder wins): I'll never serve someone like you. Not again.

(If Green Goblin wins): Show some respect to your new master. [laughs]

* * *

Hunter: Someone gave Gnorcs the ability to fly. Great.

Green Goblin: I'm a goblin, cheetah man.

Hunter: Whatever. I'm still taking you down.

Green Goblin: Oh where oh where could Bianca have gone?

Hunter: Where did you take her, freak!?

Green Goblin: She should have a nice view from the Brooklyn Bridge by now. [laughs]

Hunter: Spidey warned me about you.

Green Goblin: A friend of my enemy is my enemy.

Hunter: I don't think that's how the saying goes…

Green Goblin: The Avengers are just letting anyone join these days, huh?

Hunter: Not with the Avengers, but I'll kick your butt just the same.

Green Goblin: A feisty one, aren't you?

(If Hunter wins): Doesn't matter what gadgets you have, I still come out on top.

(If Green Goblin wins): Time to see what my Goblin Formula does to you, Hunter. [laughs]

* * *

Bianca: Where did Hunter go?

Green Goblin: I'm making him into a nice skin rug.

Bianca: I'll stop you before you get the chance!

Green Goblin: A friend of the Spider?

Bianca: How did you guess?

Green Goblin: Animal theme, do-gooder, doesn't know when to shut up.

Bianca: You rely too much on gadgets, Goblin.

Green Goblin: They'll take you down all the same.

Bianca: Not if I can help it.

Green Goblin: Do you know any good recipes?

Bianca: Why do you ask?

Green Goblin: Because it looks like rabbit is on the menu tonight.

(If Bianca wins): You're just as bad as the Sorceress. Maybe even worse.

(If Green Goblin wins): [laughs] Nighty-night, bunny!

* * *

Pop Fizz: Aren't you supposed to be bigger?

Green Goblin: I'm not the Hulk, you idiot!

Pop Fizz: No, that other Spider-Man said that the Goblin was a hulking monster.

Green Goblin: Why won't my gas affect you!?

Pop Fizz: I dunno. I guess my potions have made me immune to it.

Green Goblin: [Indiscernible grumbling] Fine, I'll fry you alive then!

Pop Fizz: Time for a fight!

Green Goblin: You're supposed to be on my side, minion!

Pop Fizz: I don't work for anyone, much less a villain like you!

Green Goblin: Pop Fizz, I have a present for you.

Pop Fizz: Oh boy! What is it?

Green Goblin: A Pumpkin Bomb to the face! [laughs]

(If Pop Fizz wins): You give chemists a bad name.

(If Green Goblin wins): Now to find out what you use to be so strong…

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Norman Osborn.

Green Goblin: {nervously} Osborn? Who's that?

Drobot: Contacting SHIELD to raid Oscrop.

Green Goblin: You can tell Octavius that I'm not interested in his boy band.

Drobot: I am not a creation of Octavius.

Green Goblin: Then he won't mind when I blow you apart.

Drobot: I am here for your son.

Green Goblin: You can't take Harry from me!

Drobot: He needs a loving family. You fail to qualify as a father or a parent.

Green Goblin: I spy with my little eye something that's an eyesore.

Drobot: This is no time for games, villain.

Green Goblin: [growls] You're. No. Fun!

(If Drobot wins): Green Goblin has been apprehended.

(If Green Goblin wins): Let's see what scraps can be used for my glider…

* * *

 **Green Goblin has been defeated! Next Time: a tragic villain crawls out of the shadows!**


	10. The Lizard

**Spyro heads down into the sewers of New York to find the next opponent.**

* * *

Spyro: Dr. Connors?

Lizard: Spyro… stay back…

Spyro: What happened to you?

Lizard: Reptiles will rule the world! Join me, Spyro!

Spyro: All life on this planet is precious.

Lizard: Then you're in my way.

Spyro: Fight this Curt!

Lizard: I… can't…

Spyro: We'll get through this, together!

Lizard: How could you want to help a monster like me?

Spyro: because you're a good person inside.

Lizard: I'm glad to have a friend like you.

(If Spyro wins): Don't worry, Connors. The nightmare is almost over.

(If Lizard wins): Spyro? Oh God, what have I done!?

* * *

Cynder: Where is Connors!?

Lizard: Connors is weak. I am the next stage in evolution.

Cynder: I think evolution needs a rain check.

Lizard: How can I face the people I've hurt, Cynder?

Cynder: If I can face those I've wronged, so can you.

Lizard: Please, help me through this.

Cynder: Come on, Curt. I know you're in there!

Lizard: Connors is no more. Only Lizard!

Cynder: I won't give up on you!

Lizard: Oh, Cynder. What are you doing here?

Cynder: Just making sure that you're alright.

Lizard: SHIELD has been treating well, if that's what you're wondering.

(If Cynder wins): I know the feeling of not being in control. Let me help you.

(If Lizard wins): I couldn't control myself… Cynder, I'm sorry…

* * *

Hunter: What sort of creature are you?

Lizard: I am the next step in evolution.

Hunter: Didn't dinosaurs go extinct for a reason?

Lizard: Hunter… something's… not right…

Hunter: Fight this, Connors!

Lizard: Connors is gone. The Lizard is supreme!

Hunter: Your family misses you.

Lizard: Martha and Billy are alive?

Hunter: And a bit more like you now. That formula of yours is a life saver.

Lizard: What experiments did Norman do to you?

Hunter: Norman? As in Norman Osborn?

Lizard: Oscrop holds dark secrets, Hunter.

(If Hunter wins): If you let us help you. You might become a great hero.

(If Lizard wins): I just want to be left alone, cheetah!

* * *

Bianca: Are you a minion of the Sorceress?

Lizard: I am the one in charge here!

Bianca: Don't be so sure about that.

Lizard: Bianca… I'm… losing control…

Bianca: Let me help you, Dr. Connors!

Lizard: Too… late… [hisses]

Bianca: Have you tried using magic to cure yourself?

Lizard: I am a man of science, not fantasy.

Bianca: Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Lizard: Do the heroes think they can stop me?

Bianca: Honestly, I think only Spider-Man sees you as an actual threat.

Lizard: They will all bow to me in time.

(If Bianca wins): Sweltering suns and raging storms, return Curt Connors to his true form!

(If Lizard wins): The bunny is no more. Time for a snack!

* * *

Pop Fizz: Let me guess- a potion turned you into a hideous beast?

Lizard: That's… surprisingly accurate.

Pop Fizz: Wow, I'm really good at this!

Lizard: What creature did Osborn get his hands on this time?

Pop Fizz: Nope! I did this to myself.

Lizard: You willingly became a monster!?

Pop Fizz: Hey Doc! I was trying to improve your Lizard formula earlier and-

Lizard: [hisses menacingly]

Pop Fizz: …I should probably remember to lock up my experiments next time.

Lizard: Test trial of the new formula #1.

Pop Fizz: It's great to have a lab partner for once.

Lizard: Let's hope I can remain in control this time.

(If Pop Fizz wins): Looks like it's back to the drawing board on this one, Doc.

(If Lizard wins): Stupid creature. You can't give Connors control of _my_ body!

* * *

Drobot: ERROR: corrupted DNA detected.

Lizard: Drobot… stay back!

Drobot: Voice identified as Dr. Curtis Connors.

Lizard: Where… am I…?

Drobot: I have administered a slow-acting cure, Connors.

Lizard: Oh God… what did I do!?

Drobot: How are you doing, Connors?

Lizard: Better now that I have my family back.

Drobot: Your regenerative formula can be used for good things, doctor.

Lizard: Has Osborn violated nature once again?

Drobot: I am of my own creation.

Lizard: Who would willingly become more machine than man?

(If Drobot wins): Let us help you to become more than what you are now, Connors.

(If Lizard wins): Connors will always be weak. Don't give him hope of escape, you robotic monstrosity.

* * *

 **The Lizard is one of my favorite Marvel characters, so I just had to have him in this. Next Time: the Spider-Verse opens up!**


	11. Miles Morales, the Ultimate Spider-Man

**A portal opens, and another Spider-Man enters the field.**

* * *

Spyro: What's up, Pete?

Miles Morales: Sorry, wrong Spider-Person.

Spyro: How many of you guys are there?

Miles Morales: I'm still new to this hero thing.

Spyro: Then let a pro show you how it's done.

Miles Morales: I'll try to take notes.

Spyro: What's your family like?

Miles Morales: My dad's a cop, so it can get pretty awkward when I'm out being a hero.

Spyro: You both uphold the law, just in different ways.

Miles Morales: A dragon. Seriously?

Spyro: Is that really so strange?

Miles Morales: Holy crap, it can talk!

(If Spyro wins): We've all got to start from somewhere. Keep up the good work, kid.

(If Miles Morales wins): Pete could have warned me about the dragon before I left…

* * *

Cynder: What's with the costume change, Peter?

Miles Morales: You know Pete? I'm Miles Morales.

Cynder: Cynder. A pleasure to meet you.

Miles Morales: Woah, scary dragon lady!

Cynder: It's rude to make first impressions like that.

Miles Morales: And this one talks to. Great.

Cynder: Can you keep up with me, Miles?

Miles Morales: I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve.

Cynder: Let's see how you compare to Peter.

Miles Morales: You know, in my world, I became Spider-Man after Pete died.

Cynder: He would be pound knowing that someone else took up his mantel.

Miles Morales: I hope so.

(If Cynder wins): Never doubt yourself, Miles.

(If Miles Morales wins): Good to know my stinging touch can pierce dragon hide.

* * *

Hunter: I sense another presence nearby.

Miles Morales: You can see though my cloaking?

Hunter: Not see, smell. When was the last time you washed your suit?

Miles Morales: Hey, so Spyro sent me to train with you.

Hunter: Let's test those reflexes, then.

Miles Morales: I'd rather not end up a kabob, thank you.

Hunter: It's interesting that you have more powers than Peter does.

Miles Morales: I guess the spider that bit me was different.

Hunter: It makes you more versatile, that's for sure.

Miles Morales: So, are you the Hawkeye of your world?

Hunter: I suppose so, in a sense, that I am.

Miles Morales: From one reality jumper to another, that's pretty cool.

(If Hunter wins): It's good to see the future is in good hands.

(If Miles Morales wins): Whew, good thing my Spider Sense warned me about those arrows!

* * *

Bianca: Am I seeing double?

Miles Morales: There can be more than one spider-themed hero, you know.

Bianca: It's a bit derivative, though.

Miles Morales: And I thought the dragons were weird…

Bianca: Hey! You can't just call a girl weird!

Miles Morales: Great job, Miles. You just made the bunny girl pissed.

Bianca: What happened to your world's Peter?

Miles Morales: He died saving the world. I wish I could have helped him.

Bianca: What matters now is that your helping. Let's do that together.

Miles Morales: Bianca, could you not use me as target practice?

Bianca: I'm just training in casting spells and giving you a workout.

Miles Morales: Couldn't we just go to the gym to work out!?

(If Bianca wins): Come on, Miles. Being a sheep for a few hours isn't _that_ bad.

(If Miles Morales wins): I think I'll just avoid magic from now on…

* * *

Pop Fizz: I like your new digs, Spidey!

Miles Morales: Sorry, wrong spider-person.

Pop Fizz: Oh no! You're a clone, aren't you!?

Miles Morales: A goblin minion? Here!?

Pop Fizz: Hey! I'm a gremlin, thank you very much!

Miles Morales: Still a freaky monster either way.

Pop Fizz: Miles, can I get a sample of your blood?

Miles Morales: I'd rather not. I have a bad experience with people wanting my blood.

Pop Fizz: Come on, it's important. Trust me!

Miles Morales: Can my stinging strikes get past your monster form?

Pop Fizz: Why don't we find out?

Miles Morales: Time for a test trial.

(If Pop Fizz wins): 'Kid Arachnid?' You need to get a better name, Miles.

(If Miles Morales wins): Spyro has a lot of weird friends.

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Miles Morales.

Miles Morales: [sighs] At least this isn't my home universe.

Drobot: Preparing Spider countermeasures.

Miles Morales: Is that a robot dragon?

Drobot: Your vitals suggest that you are surprised.

Miles Morales: Who wouldn't be? Look at yourself!

Drobot: Initiating recording program.

Miles Morales: You ready for some training, Drobot?

Drobot: I'm ready to compare notes, Morales.

Miles Morales: What universe did I end up with?

Drobot: This world's current designation is unknown.

Miles Morales: Great. Even the robot from another dimension doesn't know what I am.

(If Drobot wins): Even other universes have similar constants.

(If Miles Morales wins): Give me an Ultron robot any day over this…

* * *

 **Miles has had his time to shine. Next time: Another villain comes out of the shadows.**


	12. Venom

**What's the scariest enemy for a superhero? One that knows your secret identity. Spyro is about to encounter one of Spider-Man's most dangerous foes.**

* * *

Spyro: Who… what are you?

Venom: We are Venom!

Spyro: 'We?' There's more than one person in there!?

Venom: We will enjoy feeding on your flesh, Spyro.

Spyro: Good luck trying to land a hit on me, Venom.

Venom: You're just as annoying as Spider-Man!

Spyro: Spider-Man told me your weakness to fire.

Venom: Then we will rip your throat out first!

Spyro: Having Cynder as back-up would be nice right about now.

Venom: We know of your darkness, Spyro.

Spyro: Dark Spyro is my own power. You can't take me over!

Venom: You tell yourself that, but even Parker could not resist us.

(If Spyro wins): Let's see how you handle a Fire Fury, Venom.

(If Venom wins): Let us drink the dragon's blood!

* * *

Cynder: Is this Dark Spider-Man?

Venom: We are better than Parker. We are Venom!

Cynder: Bad guys and their superiority complexes.

Venom: We will make you our new host, Cynder.

Cynder: I won't be anyone's puppet ever again.

Venom: You will see what power we can give you.

Cynder: Spider-Man told me of your weakness, Venom.

Venom: You have no power that could stop me!

Cynder: Allow me to sing you a siren song…

Venom: Your blood will be delicious, Cynder. As will your heart.

Cynder: That's… disgusting.

Venom: So many choices, so little time.

(If Cynder wins): The Symbiote will be destroyed. No one can handle its power.

(If Venom wins): I will deliver your skull to your precious Spyro. [laughs]

* * *

Hunter: I sense… nothing?

Venom: Spider-Man's sense doesn't work on us. Why would it work for you?

Hunter: Got to stay on my toes then.

Venom: The shadows won't save you this time, Hunter.

Hunter: I might hide in the shadows, but I wouldn't call it a friend.

Venom: You will die alone here.

Hunter: Guys, where did you go?

Venom: There's nowhere to run now!

Hunter: Where's Spyro and Cynder when you need them?

Venom: Tonight, I dine on cheetah soup.

Hunter: I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere before…

Venom: You blood will run through these streets!

(If Hunter wins): Remember when the villains weren't all homicidal? Yeah, me neither.

(If Venom wins): Your bunny friend will make a nice appetizer.

* * *

Bianca: So, we're dealing with aliens now?

Venom: Says the magic bunny.

Bianca: I can't believe this is my life now.

Venom: Hello, little bunny.

Bianca: Get your tendrils away from me, freak!

Venom: A feisty one. That will make you only taste better.

Bianca: From the shadows, I summon a powerful warrior.

Venom: You called?

Bianca: Send it back, send it back!

Venom: When I'm done with you, there won't be enough of you to bury.

Bianca: I'm really tempted to turn you into a sheep and feed you to Spyro right now.

Venom: The bunny has a dark side. You would make an excellent host.

(If Bianca wins): Now to perform an exorcism on you, Brock.

(If Venom wins): Let's see how you are as my latest spawn.

* * *

Pop Fizz: Did my latest experiment come alive again?

Venom: We are no experiment. We are Venom!

Pop Fizz: I'm pretty sure I used that in my last experiment.

Venom: What creatures lurk in the dark?

Pop Fizz: Oh, I know this one! It's you, right?

Venom: You have a smart mouth, just like Parker.

Pop Fizz: Just one last finishing touch and… done!

Venom: What are you planning, Pop Fizz?

Pop Fizz: My latest creation- a Flaming Sonic Potion!

Venom: We wonder how you will taste?

Pop Fizz: I taste like a gumball!

Venom: … Okay, how do you know that?

(If Pop Fizz wins): Time to add this "Symbiote" to my new list of ingredients!

(If Venom wins): Blech! He tastes as sickly as his personality.

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Eddie Brock.

Venom: We are Venom!

Drobot: Changing your name will not get you past my scanners.

Venom: Spider-Man has sent his friends to deal with me?

Drobot: Preparing fire and sonic weapons.

Venom: He told you our weaknesses as well.

Drobot: Stand down, or I will use lethal force.

Venom: We just want a chat with Parker.

Drobot: Lie detectors are in working order, it seems.

Venom: You metal creatures have no taste.

Drobot: I am not a machine, I am a cyborg.

Venom: Then I'll just have to tear into your fleshy insides first.

(If Drobot wins): Proceeding in Symbiote capture.

(If Venom wins): Parker can't hide behind his tech forever!

* * *

 **Venom has been detained… for now. Next Time: An unusual anti-hero makes a scene.**


	13. Deadpool

**So… I found this in my documents today. Don't know where it came from so… here you go!**

* * *

Spyro: Wait… Spider-Man?

Deadpool: Do I look like a Spider-Man to you?

Spyro: I guess that answers my question.

Deadpool: Hey Spyro, having trouble with the trolley?

Spyro: What does that even mean?

Deadpool: Oh, sorry, I thought you were from the good Spyro games.

Spyro: Deadpool, we need to have a talk?

Deadpool: Can we get chimichangas first?

Spyro: Do you ever take anything seriously!?

Deadpool: So, how's the Netflix series doing?

Spyro: Why does everything you say never make any sense.

Deadpool: Not the rabid dog version either.

(If Spyro wins): That was one of the weirdest fights I've ever had.

(If Deadpool wins): Hey player, I just kicked your purple dragon's ass!

* * *

Cynder: You're just as annoying as Sparx.

Deadpool: At least I'm not voiced by David Spade!

Cynder: At least Sparx makes sense with his annoyances.

Deadpool: Oh look, the resident dragon edge lord.

Cynder: Your anti-hero shtick isn't any better.

Deadpool: Let's compare blades. I'll show you mine if show yours first!

Cynder: What snarky remark is Deadpool going to make today?

Deadpool: Ah, you know me so well.

Cynder: And I wish I didn't.

Deadpool: So, have you and Spyro 'done it' yet?

Cynder: Deadpool!

Deadpool: What? I just want to know for my fanfiction.

(If Cynder wins): I will never complain about Sparx again.

(If Deadpool wins): Eh, I preferred Elora/Spyro over Cynder/Spyro anyway.

* * *

Hunter: My target is in sight.

Deadpool: Good luck with that, Green Arrow.

Hunter: My name is Hunter.

Deadpool: Sorry sir, but the Furry convention is the other way.

Hunter: I'm sorry… what?

Deadpool: And take your playboy bunny with you.

Hunter: You're one of those X-Men, right?

Deadpool: Wrong! I'm part of my own better team, X-Force.

Hunter: Isn't that kind of derivative?

Deadpool: And now, Hawkeye's Halloween costume!

Hunter: Why does everyone say I'm Hawkeye?

Deadpool: It's not my fault the developers decided to make you a semi-clone.

(If Hunter wins): It's telling when Pop Fizz makes more sense than you.

(If Deadpool wins): Take this DeviantArt OC out of here!

* * *

Bianca: Hunter told me about you.

Deadpool: All good things, right?

Bianca: He said that Sparx was more quiet.

Deadpool: What's up, Lola Bunny?

Bianca: Who?

Deadpool: Damn it. I thought I was on set for the Space Jam sequel.

Bianca: I heard that you had a daughter.

Deadpool: Sorry, but that storyline got retconned.

Bianca: That… doesn't even remotely answer my question.

Deadpool: Z pattern, attack twice!

Bianca: Is that a spell of some kind?

Deadpool: No, I'm just reminding the player of my level 3 hyper combo.

(If Bianca wins): How do Wolverine and Cable deal with this guy?

(If Deadpool wins): Hah, I didn't even need a Holy Hand Grenade to punt this rabbit!

* * *

Pop Fizz: What's black and red all over?

Deadpool: A charred corpse?

Pop Fizz: … No, you're costume. Ew.

Deadpool: Great, I have to deal with the trash-landers?

Pop Fizz: Hey! Don't make fun of the Skylanders!

Deadpool: I have better things to spend my money on than plastic, than you very much.

Pop Fizz: I could make you a potion to fix your skin.

Deadpool: The Marvel execs will just have it changed back next story line.

Pop Fizz: You think there are people controlling our lives too!?

Deadpool: Man, I miss my other textboxes.

Pop Fizz: You hear voices too!?

Deadpool: Did we just become best friends? [laughs] Sike!

(If Pop Fizz wins): Is this how Spyro and the others feel around me?

(If Deadpool wins): I banish thee to Netflix hell!

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as Wade Wilson.

Deadpool: Target identified as future scrap metal.

Drobot: Sensors indicate high-levels of sarcasm.

Deadpool: They're sending Spyro recolors after me now?

Drobot: You will find that there are many differences between myself and Spyro.

Deadpool: Just because you have a different moveset, doesn't make you an original idea!

Drobot: Why does Cable allow a mental unstable person like you wander free?

Deadpool: Sure, the guy that can see the Fourth Wall is crazy, sure.

Drobot: I will need to analyze this "Fourth Wall" you speak of.

Deadpool: Are you the Spyro version of Cable?

Drobot: I am Drobot, technical genius of the Team Spyro.

Deadpool: Did Skynet send you kill John Connor too?

(If Drobot wins): Adding "Deadpool" to my list of potential annoyances.

(If Deadpool wins): My gun beat your lasers, the end!

* * *

 **I'll need to repair the Fourth Wall after Deadpool just broke it. Next time: Cap's sidekick takes aim!**


	14. Winter Soldier

**He's been an enemy and an ally of the Avengers, so will the Winter Soldier do the same with Spyro?**

* * *

Spyro: Who are you?

Winter Soldier: The one with you on his hit-list.

Spyro: More assassins to deal with, yay.

Winter Soldier: What did you need me for, Spyro?

Spyro: Cap wants us to be ready for our next mission.

Winter Soldier: I'm with you to the end of the line.

Spyro: How did you survive all these years?

Winter Soldier: HYDRA doesn't waste any of its assets.

Spyro: I've had experience with those that use people as tools.

Winter Soldier: I regret what HYDRA made me do.

Spyro: You were under mind control. It wasn't your fault.

Winter Soldier: The blood is still on my hands.

(If Spyro wins): You've done enough, soldier. Take a rest.

(If Winter Soldier wins): Prime directive "Spyro" has been eliminated.

* * *

Cynder: I know what it's like to be someone's puppet.

Winter Soldier: HYDRA has a way of getting into your mind.

Cynder: Trust me, Malefor is just as if not worse.

Winter Soldier: Do you have any last words, Cynder?

Cynder: Your better than this, Bucky! Fight your programing!

Winter Soldier: Who the hell is Bucky?

Cynder: So, you're still keeping the Winter Soldier moniker?

Winter Soldier: Actually, I go by "White Wolf" now.

Cynder: It sounds more heroic, that's for sure.

Winter Soldier: Cap wants us in the briefing room.

Cynder: Can't we finish this spar first?

Winter Soldier: Alright, but I won't hold back.

(If Cynder wins): I'm glad to see another person turned away from evil.

(If Winter Soldier wins): From one soldier to another, you fought well.

* * *

Hunter: How good of a shot are you?

Winter Soldier: I've been HYDRA's top assassin for decades.

Hunter: I believe in "show don't tell."

Winter Soldier: I thought this was a mission, not an animal hunt.

Hunter: I'm much more dangerous than the animals of your world.

Winter Soldier: We'll see about that.

Hunter: How are you holding up, Barnes?

Winter Soldier: Better than before, Hunter.

Hunter: We should take a vacation after this. I hear Dragon Shores is great this time of year.

Winter Soldier: You guys need a team name.

Hunter: How does "The Invaders" sound?

Winter Soldier: Sorry, Cap and I took that one back in the day.

(If Hunter wins): My bow is still better than these guns humans use.

(If Winter Soldier wins): Still the top shot. Nice try, Hunter.

* * *

Bianca: I could always magic you up a new arm.

Winter Soldier: The robot arm is fine.

Bianca: If you change your mind, just ask.

Winter Soldier: HYDRA wants your head.

Bianca: Don't let them control you, Barnes!

Winter Soldier: I'll give you five seconds before I shoot.

Bianca: Do you have anyone special, Bucky?

Winter Soldier: I had a fling with Natasha once.

Bianca: Here's hoping that you find someone someday.

Winter Soldier: Bianca, I need a disguise for a mission to your world.

Bianca: Well, I have been studying a Lycanthropy spell.

Winter Soldier: I think that'd be taking "White Wolf" a bit too literally.

(If Bianca wins): My magic should be able to get rid of any further brainwashing.

(If Winter Soldier wins): I prefer the practical over the magical.

* * *

Pop Fizz: How you doing, Bucky?

Winter Soldier: Could be better, honestly.

Pop Fizz: Give me a sec and I'll whip up a potion for ya.

Winter Soldier: HYDRA could use your expertise.

Pop Fizz: The one day I didn't bring a "reverse brainwashing" potion.

Winter Soldier: Of course, bringing you in alive is only the preferred resolution.

Pop Fizz: That's a sweet robot arm you got there.

Winter Soldier: Thanks. T'Challa made it for me.

Pop Fizz: Maybe he can make me a robot arm if I lose a limb!

Winter Soldier: Are you ready for training, Pop Fizz?

Pop Fizz: But I was in the middle of an alchemic breakthrough!

Winter Soldier: Cap says that you need to be ready for a fight at any time.

(If Pop Fizz wins): Better luck next time, Bucky!

(If Winter Soldier wins): Target "Pop Fizz" has been apprehended.

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as James Buchanan Barnes.

Winter Soldier: Just "Bucky" is fine.

Drobot: I will update my primary name to refer you by.

Winter Soldier: [says something in Russian]

Drobot: How dare you insult my mother like that!

Winter Soldier: Oh, sorry. Most people don't understand me when I speak Russian.

Drobot: I understand that Black Panther made you that arm.

Winter Soldier: He's a great guy, after he stopped trying to murder me.

Drobot: The status between you heroes could best be described as "complicated."

Winter Soldier: HYDRA wants your technology on their side.

Drobot: I won't let them control you, Bucky, nor will I turn over my tech.

Winter Soldier: Who the hell is Bucky?

(If Drobot wins): Calculating brainwashing countermeasures for future encounters.

(If Winter Soldier wins): We might both have metal parts, but I've still got the heart.

* * *

 **Let's hope that Bucky will be truly free in the future. Next Time: The king of a nation comes forth to battle!**


	15. Black Panther

**Hail to the king, because Black Panther has just arrived.**

* * *

Spyro: King T'Challa!

Black Panther: Please Spyro, you don't have to be so formal.

Spyro: Sorry, it's just an honor to be here with you.

Black Panther: You are always welcome in Wakanda, Spyro.

Spyro: Cool! So, where exactly _is_ Wakanda?

Black Panther: Fight me and maybe I'll tell you.

Spyro: Have you ever hesitated in a fight?

Black Panther: I never freeze.

Spyro: Let's see what my ice breath has to say about that.

Black Panther: Are you the ruler of your kingdom?

Spyro: No, but I've been offered the position to become the Grand Guardian.

Black Panther: The weight of a king is great, trust me.

(If Spyro wins): It was a great battle, King T'Challa.

(If Black Panther wins): You fight with honor, Spyro.

* * *

Cynder: How is Shuri?

Black Panther: A handful as always.

Cynder: (chuckles) Maybe you should let me handle her.

Black Panther: It's been awhile since I met other royalty.

Cynder: What? I'm not royalty.

Black Panther: Isn't your father the king of the dead in your world?

Cynder: Wakanda could do so much more to help the world.

Black Panther: Then convince the world to stop trying to steal vibranium.

Cynder: Greed can make people to stupid things.

Black Panther: Cynder, Wakanda is always open to you.

Cynder: I'm honored that you would give me your trust like that.

Black Panther: For what you've done for our worlds, you have more than proved your worth.

(If Cynder wins): (laughs) Did you freeze again, T'Challa?

(If Black Panther wins): Must all the women in my life be fierce?

* * *

Hunter: Hey look, a cat-themed hero!

Black Panther: What is so significant about that?

Hunter: I was worried that this world lacked them.

Black Panther: Your arrows cannot scratch my armor.

Hunter: Won't know unless I try.

Black Panther: Let us see.

Hunter: Wakanda reminds me of Avalar.

Black Panther: How so?

Hunter: It's relatively peaceful, until the conquerors come knocking.

Black Panther: Hunter, you need to focus!

Hunter: Sorry King T'Challa!

Black Panther: (sighs) This is why my guard is made of women.

(If Hunter wins): That's a point for my world's cat people!

(If Black Panther wins): You fought with honor, Hunter.

* * *

Bianca: How resistant is your suit to magic?

Black Panther: Is that a challenge, Bianca?

Bianca: Just asking for… research purposes.

Black Panther: Your skill with magic is commendable.

Bianca: What do you know about magic?

Black Panther: There is more to Wakanda than just its technology.

Bianca: How's Storm doing?

Black Panther: Ororo is currently with her X-Men.

Bianca: I hope you two can patch things up someday.

Black Panther: Wakanda would like to make an alliance with the Forgotten Realms.

Bianca: I'm not the ruler there, sorry.

Black Panther: But you were the apprientice to its ruler, yes?

(If Bianca wins): That vibranium is some serious stuff.

(If Black Panther wins): There might be a place in the Dora Milaje for you, Bianca.

* * *

Pop Fizz: How did you get your powers?

Black Panther: From the heart-shaped herb of my people.

Pop Fizz: I get my powers from eating weird plants too!

Black Panther: Pop Fizz, the Avengers have asked me to train you.

Pop Fizz: Cool! What's the first lesson?

Black Panther: Try to get a hit in.

Pop Fizz: Is it true you can use vibranium in healing?

Black Panther: The people of Wakanda use vibranium for many things.

Pop Fizz: Just what can't this metal do!?

Black Panther: Control yourself, Pop Fizz!

Pop Fizz: I don't listen to anyone, not even a king!

Black Panther: Looks like I'll have to deal with you the hard way.

(If Pop Fizz wins): Hunter is the superior cat hero here.

(If Black Panther wins): I don't know how Spyro trusts a loss cannon like this.

* * *

Drobot: Target identified as King T'Challa.

Black Panther: No need for the formalities, Drobot.

Drobot: I will remember that for future encounters.

Black Panthers: Your technology is impressive.

Drobot: What the people of Wakanda have done is impressive as well.

Black Panther: I should introduce you to my sister sometime.

Drobot: Vibranium is unlike any material I have analyzed.

Black Panther: Your Arkeyan tech is impressive as well.

Drobot: Perhaps we should collab in the future.

Black Panther: Do you ever feel you rely too much on technology"

Drobot: My biggest fear is for my Arkeyan programing to resurface.

Black Panther: All of us will make sure that doesn't happen.

(If Drobot wins): Your skills are as good as Spyro described, T'Challa.

(If Black Panther wins): The power of Wakanda is still strong over other technology.

* * *

 **Sorry this one took a while to get out. The next five characters will be from out of this world… literally!**


End file.
